The present disclosure relates to a technology for generating and playing an edited video using a plurality of pieces of source content.
Various electronic devices having camera functions are being released. Camera functions may be provided to not only existing camera devices but also wearable devices such as smartphones or smartwatches. As various electronic devices having camera functions are widely used, users may more frequently acquire images or videos.
Meanwhile, users may also edit acquired images or videos into a video using an electronic device. For example, a user may make a video album by collecting pictures acquired while the user was travelling around a certain region for a month, or may collect wedding preparation pictures or pictures of a baby acquired between the baby's birth and the 100th day after the baby's birth and may edit the collected pictures into a highlight video.
However, existing methods for generating or playing edited videos do not efficiently provide information of source content. For example, existing methods do not allow for access to source content used for generating edited videos. In particular, when the source content is stored in an electronic device that is different from an electronic device used for generating the edited video, direct access to external content from the edited video is not allowed.
Furthermore, an existing video editing method merely provides a technique of editing a video using a plurality of images or a technique of extracting a specified area from a video. Moreover, when the edited video is played, information of an acquisition time, an acquisition place (a location where images and/or videos were originally acquired), or the like of a source image corresponding to a playback time cannot be provided.